


Birthday Team Bonding

by racheesi



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Avs Photo Challenge, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Multi, This was supposed to be a short thing, then turned into 6.5K of soft gangbangery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racheesi/pseuds/racheesi
Summary: Tyson Jost mentions a fantasy of the team fucking him to JT Compher just once.Compher delivers on the absolute best birthday gift ever.





	Birthday Team Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Alyx, EJ, Amy, and J for looking over this for me! Also thanks to Tes for providing some Swedish help <3 
> 
> This is all fiction. If you found this by googling your name, please I'm begging you, just look away.

* * *

 

It had started off as a hypothetical thing.

Tyson was in bed with JT, playing video games even though they both knew they’d end up hooking up before long. He wasn’t sure what they were doing, if they were in a relationship or whatever, but he liked what they had. It wasn’t any pressure, it wasn’t hard to talk to him or be with him. JT was his best friend, and they both liked sex. And they both liked sex with each other. So when JT asked, as his hand slid up Tyson’s thigh, if there was anything Tyson liked to think about when he was jacking off, it wasn’t too hard to answer.

Well, it was, but only because JT’s hand slid into his boxer briefs and curled around his cock while he tried to respond.

“It sounds uh… dumb…” he said, voice cutting out a bit when JT’s thumb slid over the head.

He felt JT’s gentle smile against his neck, the beard tickling his neck in response to the movement. 

“Not dumb, Josty,” he hummed, kissing Tyson’s neck, slow and teasing, just the way he liked.

“I uh… _jesus, Comph_ ,” Tyson hissed. “The team. It’s the team.”

JT’s hand stilled and the warmth of his mouth was suddenly gone from the spot where Tyson’s neck and shoulder met. “The team?”

Tyson nodded jerkily. “Yeah. Like… taking turns or whatever. Not anything like… painful or hard or anything but just… really intense, you know? Like taking care of me and just… pushing me and just… yeah.”

JT was silent, and Tyson couldn’t meet his eyes.

“It’s just a fuckin' fantasy,” Tyson said, suddenly feeling defensive, even though JT’s hand was still down his shorts. “And _you asked_.”

“Tys-” JT said, voice sounding wrecked and Tyson finally looked up. Behind the beard, JT’s lip was red and swollen, like he’d been biting it hard. His cheeks looked flushed and his eyes were wide and dark. He swung his legs over Tyson’s lap, pushing his underwear down with particular urgency and redoubling the efforts of his hand on Tyson’s cock. “Tyson, that’s so fucking _hot_.”

Tyson arched into JT’s hand. “Yeah?”

“Jesus, yeah,” JT said, dipping down and crushing his lips to Tyson’s.

The rest of the night was spent with JT’s hand slowly, patiently bringing Tyson close to completion, and humming a steady stream of ideas about Tyson’s fantasy into his ear. How he’d love to see different members of their team slowly take him apart. Eventually, there was one of JT’s hands on his cock, and the other with three fingers in his ass as JT mentioned how interesting it would be to see his ass full of cum from every single teammate and maybe he’d eat it out of him before fucking Tyson last.

Tyson came so hard he was pretty sure he blacked out for a moment.

* * *

 

  
They didn’t really talk about it for the next few weeks, but JT didn’t like… judge him. In fact, when Tyson replayed it over and over in his head, every time he jerked off, he remembered JT being pretty into it. Maybe even as into it as Tyson himself was. But Tyson didn’t really want to bring it up again, just in case it got weird. He didn’t want it to get weird. He liked what he and JT had. He wasn’t like other hookups Tyson had. JT didn’t make him feel awkward about anything. He made Tyson feel comfortable and legitimately cared for. Tyson wasn’t in a hurry to put that at risk for anything.

Apparently, though, JT had other ideas.

* * *

 

Tyson’s birthday rolled around and he was excited. 21 years-old. It wasn’t as big a deal back home, he could already drink there, but he was in Denver. His team, his second family, was Denver. So 21 felt like a big deal. He’d thought about planning a party. Not much, just maybe renting out the VIP room at a bar or club or something, but about a month before, maybe a week after _The Incident_ (as Tyson was referring to it), JT had begged him to let him plan his party. JT knew Tyson better than anyone else on the team. Tyson trusted him. So he let him plan.

JT was super secretive about it, too. He wouldn’t tell Tyson _anything_ . Wouldn’t tell him where it was, wouldn’t tell him what time it was,  and when Tyson at least begged JT to give him an idea what to _wear_ , JT just smirked and said “whatever would be fine.”

The day of his party, Tyson was still wondering what to prepare for. JT came home and looked at Tyson like he was a meal. Tyson couldn’t help but preen a little bit. He’d tried to put a little extra effort into his appearance that day. He glanced around quickly to make sure Kerf wasn’t home too, and he pulled JT into a quick kiss, smiling against his lips.

“You gonna tell me yet?” Tyson hummed after scraping his teeth over JT’s bottom lip in a way he knew drove the man a little bit wild. It worked for a moment, JT’s hand tightening in Tyson’s freshly-showered hair.

JT backed up, chuckling. “So _that’s_ what that was about, Josty.” He patted Tyson’s cheek and Tyson shrugged unapologetically before JT continued. “Alright, this is gonna sound weird, but you got your last test results, right?”

It took a few moments for that to sink in. Gabe, captain and quasi-team father than he was, had all the guys get STI tests once a month, even those in committed relationships. It was something they all agreed to. Get tested on the first, carry your most recent results with you. But even then, JT asking for Tyson’s was odd and only slightly insulting.

“Yeah but like… you _know_ I haven’t- Not with anyone else-” Tyson stammered. He knew that he and JT hadn’t really defined anything, but they agreed they’d always be honest if they slept with someone else between times they were together. He thought that JT trusted him when he said that. He thought–

“I trust you, Tys.” JT interrupted his thoughts, thumb brushing Tyson’s cheekbone and Tyson leaned into the touch, feeling a little better. “Just bring it with you, okay? That’s all I’m telling you. You’ll find out the rest when we get there, okay?”

Tyson hesitated only for a moment, but of course JT picked up on it.

“You trust me, Tys?”

“Of course I do.” Tyson’s answer was immediate. No hesitation. He settled into that knowledge like sinking into a warn bath and JT’s responding smile was soft and warm.

JT leaned forward again, capturing Tyson’s lips before replying. “Josty, babe,” _babe._ That was new. Tyson liked it, though. “I’ll tell you if you really want to know. But I’d really love this to be a surprise. I think you’ll like it. I think you’re _really_ going to like it. But you need to bring the results, yeah?”

Tyson’s mind was reeling with what sort of surprise this could be where he needed his STI results. The obvious jump was hooker but like… nothing against that job or anything, but Tyson really, really didn’t like having sex with strangers. But JT knew that. JT knew that well and Tyson trusted him. Tyson trusted him. That was the important part. So Tyson nodded.

“I trust you,” he said against JT’s lips, shutting his eyes and letting that truth flow over him again. “I trust you.”

Tyson felt JT’s grin. “You’re gonna love it, babe. And if you don’t, we’ve got a backup plan.”

“We? So when do _we_ leave for this surprise?” Tyson asked, leaning into JT.

“Now,” JT said, shouldering a backpack that Tyson hadn’t even noticed.

Tyson nodded and went to grab shoes and his results before heading out, nudging his shoulder against JT’s as they got to the car.

* * *

 

  
JT drove them for nearly an hour until they ended up at some big lakeside beach house. There were already half a dozen cars parked outside. Tyson recognized most of them. Barrie’s Range Rover, Gabe’s Range Rover (which looked exactly like Tyson’s but with a different bumper sticker), Mikko’s car, and then either Colin or Barbs’ car. He couldn’t really tell. JT pulled in next to Barrie’s SUV and Tyson got out, patting Barrie’s Dairy Queen bumper sticker fondly (it had been a Christmas gift from him, a joke at first, but Barrie put it on his car anyway). Before he could make it to the door, though, JT stopped Tyson.

“Hey so uh… I wanted to tell you what this is now,” JT said, looking a little nervous for the first time. “Just so you’re not like… ambushed or whatever and if you’re not comfortable, I’ll tell them and we’ll take care of it and it’ll all be good and you can enjoy your birthday. Either way. I just want you to enjoy tonight, okay? If that’s drinking and hanging out with the guys, we’ll do that but…”

He trailed off and Tyson nudged his nose against JT’s. “But what, Comph?”

“Please don’t kill me, but I told them,” JT said quickly.

“Told them what?” Tyson asked slowly, and then it sunk in. All of them here. His test results. “JT. _Fuck_. Why would you-”

“Just the ones I thought would be cool with it. And they are!” he said quickly, fumbling until he held both of Tyson’s hands in his between them. “They’re- We want to do this. For you. All of it. Just like you said. I talked to Gabe about it and we made sure they’re all on the same page, okay?”

“Same page…” Tyson trailed off, biting his lip, still unsure.

“Soft. Not anything like… harsh. Just taking care of you, making you feel special. Intense, but just… for _you_ , Josty. For you. All the guys in there aren’t gonna make you feel anything other than special today. And they aren’t gonna chirp you _ever_ or they know I’ll fuckin-” JT broke off, looking serious and Tyson _believed_ him. “They won’t. They’re into this, too. We just- We thought you deserved to feel special for your birthday. I just wanted- I wanted it to be special. For you. But if you’re not comfortable, we’ll go in and I’ll send Barbs or someone out for a few cases of beer and we’ll party normal, okay?”

“No. I want- I trust-” Tyson fumbled with the words, opening and shutting his mouth a few times. “I’m nervous, yeah. But I want this. I just… Nervous.”

“We won’t do anything you don’t want to do. We’ll go over safe words and they already know your hard limits but if you want to put any other conditions out there, they will all listen. They’re here for _you_ , Josty. We’re here for you.”

“Okay,” Tyson said, letting JT open the door for him.

* * *

 

He walked into the lake house, taking off his shoes to add to the pile by the door. It was a nice place. And they’d rented it out for _him_. For this. His head was still spinning a little but in a good way. JT’s hand was at his back, leading Tyson to the living room. The guys, talking amongst each other when they arrived, got quiet and looked to them and Tyson felt frozen. A little too nervous and on the spot, but Gabe stood, smiling that warm captain smile that always put Tyson at ease.

“We’re doing this?” Gabe asked Tyson and Tyson was still feeling a little too shaky to answer.

“Yeah, he wants this,” JT said quietly from behind him.

Gabe’s eyes didn’t leave Tyson, and he gave his head a shake. “I get that this is a lot to surprise you with, Tyson,” he said softly, putting his hand on Tyson’s shoulder and doing that thing where he leaned in and made it feel like he and Tyson were the only two in the room. “But I want to hear the words from _you,_ not JT, okay?”

Tyson nodded, leaning a little into Gabe’s hand. “I want this,” he confirmed, just loud enough for the room to hear. It was so silent, felt like all of the air had been sucked out, and the anticipation was already settling into Tyson’s bones.

“Come. Sit,” Gabe said, leading Tyson and JT to one of the couches. The guys shifted over to make room until Tyson could settle between Gabe and JT. “I’m going to ask you some questions, okay? To make this safe and good for everyone, and especially for you. Does that sound good?”

Tyson nodded, but Gabe prompted him again.

“I need you to use your words tonight, Tyson,” he reminded Tyson gently.

“Yes,” Tyson croaked. “That sounds good.”

Gabe’s answering smile was fond and Tyson felt a little pull to make him make that smile again. “Good,” Gabe said softly, patting Tyson’s shoulder. “We all brought our last results. You can look at them if you want, but they’re all clean. I checked myself. Do you have yours?”

Tyson got his out of his pocket and handed them to Gabe, watching as his captain read it over, confirming Tyson was clean. “I don’t need to see the others’,” Tyson said quietly. He trusted that Gabe read them all over and made sure he’d be safe.

Gabe smiled that smile again as he handed the papers back to Tyson. “And JT tells me you use colours for safe words, right? Like stop lights? Green, Yellow, Red?”

Tyson nodded, then after a beat remembered what Gabe said. Words. “Yeah. Stop lights.”

“Okay, sötnos,” Gabe said, running his hand over Tyson’s hair. “We know your hard limits with JT, but do you have anything else you want us to know about tonight? Anything else you need? Anything you want?”

Tyson had to think for a few moments. “I don’t think- maybe no pet names? Except for JT and uh… you? I liked whatever you uh… just said.”

Gabe nodded. “Of course, sötnos. Anything else?”

Tyson bit his lip. “How uh… how much did JT tell you guys?” He asked quietly, wanting to hide a little in Gabe’s shoulder, or maybe turn around and burrow against JT’s chest.

Gabe’s hand moved from Tyson’s hair to his chin. “Don’t be ashamed, sötnos. We’re here to make you feel good and there’s no shame in telling us what you like and what you want.”

Tyson nodded, waited a beat, then spoke. “Okay.”

“JT told us you want us all,” Gabe started off gently. “Gentle, taking care of you, and pushing you only a little. No condoms. Is that correct?”

“I uh… I mean a little pushing but like… not physical pushing I just… I like the idea of being almost…” Tyson paused, trying to find the right word. “Overwhelmed? I want to be overwhelmed.”

“We can do that, sötnos,” Gabe said. “Do you want us all in the room together? One at a time?”

“I uh… I wouldn’t mind you all there but like… I don’t want like… more than one at a time like… fucking me or whatever,” Tyson said. “I mean like… I’ll like… maybe in my mouth and fucking me, but like… not fucking me at the same time. That is… I don’t want that.”

“No double penetration, sötnos. We can do that. Anything else? Or is that it.”

“You first,” Tyson said quietly. “But don’t um… don’t leave after? And JT last. And um….” He felt his cheeks redden and warm.

“Use words, sötnos. You’re safe here,” Gabe prompted him.

“I want you all to uh… to cum in me. Or on me. But mostly in me,” Tyson said quickly.

He heard someone else in the room suck in a breath and another whimpered _holy fuck_ from another couch, but he kept his eyes on Gabe.

“We’d be honoured,” Gabe said, leaning forward and pressing the gentlest of kisses to Tyson’s lips. “Happy Birthday.”

 

* * *

 

 

Tyson was led to a bedroom upstairs, a large king bed was made neatly beside an open window. The breeze coming in was cool, and it gave Tyson goosebumps. He shivered a little and someone else appeared at his side. He looked over. Barbs.

“You want us to close that, Tys?” Barberio asked, his eyes soft under his dark brows, smile gentle even around the beard that was so intimidating to opponents on the ice.

Tyson was so caught up in staring until Gabe cleared his throat behind him. “Oh-” he said, shook from his staring. “No. Thanks. I uh… I always get warm when…”

Barbs nodded as he trailed off. “Sounds good.”

Tyson turned back to Gabe. “I uh… where do I…”

Gabe’s hand came up to Tyson’s cheek again. “Get undressed, and get on the bed, sötnos,” he said before taking his hand back and working down the buttons on his own shirt. “You’re going to ride my fingers while I open you up. Then you’ll ride me while your legs are still working. Does that sound good, sötnos?”

Tyson’s mouth had gone dry after the first sentence and he nodded. “Yes. That sounds- Yes,” he breathed, pulling off his tee shirt as fast as he could. He was about to start on his pants when hands stopped him.

“Hey,” he heard behind him, placing the voice immediately. Barrie. “Let us.”

He leaned back against Barrie, closing his eyes. Barrie slowly, tenderly worked Tyson’s pants down his thighs and someone else in front of him helped, pulling them the rest of the way and guiding his feet out. Barrie was pressing slow, wet kisses to his neck. He couldn’t- didn’t want to open his eyes. He just leaned back and felt wholly _cared for_.

“You look good like this,” he heard from the person in front of him. EJ. Finally naked, Tyson felt EJ press an open-mouthed kiss to his hip.

EJ and Barrie guided Tyson to the bed. Tyson finally opened his eyes. Gabe was naked, leaning back against the thick comforter and puffed-up pillows. He looked like a painting, some sort of Greek god that Tyson had seen in a museum once, maybe. Who was the golden one? Apollo?

But this Apollo was currently opening a bottle of lubricant and looking at Tyson like a starving man looks at a meal.

“Come, sötnos,” Gabe said.

Tyson got on the bed, crawling on his knees toward Gabe, but he couldn’t help the automatic response. “Yeah hopefully. I’m tryin’.”

A few chuckles sounded through the room and Gabe rolled his eyes good-naturedly. Tyson’s knee bumped the lube as he inched closer and he looked down at it. “Blueberry?” he asked dumbly.

“My request,” he heard Nate from behind him.

“And mine,” Barberio added. “Plan on eating you out, kid. Wanted to do that for a long time.”

“I-” Tyson blinked.

“That okay?” Nate asked.

“ _Fuck yes_ ,” Tyson said quickly, inspiring a couple chuckles from the room.

Gabe ran a hand down Tyson’s back, guiding him to straddle his hips, the other hand went right for Tyson’s ass, fingers slick, sliding up and down, barely teasing his hole and Tyson whined, leaning over to kiss Gabe.

“C’mon,” he mumbled against Gabe’s lips, already impatient.

Gabe hushed him like they had all the time in the world. Like there weren’t eight other men in this room waiting for a turn with Tyson. It should have intimidated him, but here, in this room, he felt safe and cared for and being the center of attention came with some really, really excellent perks tonight.

“If you’re gonna make me be patient, at least get a dick in my mouth, then,” Josty said, his whining cutting off on a literal guttural whine as Gabe finally slid a single finger into him.

“Mouthy little birthday boy aren’t you, sötnos?” Gabe said, slowly working his finger in and out, teasing him.

“Yes,” Tyson said, unapologetic, pushing himself up and down on Gabe’s finger, sighing and arching his back as Gabe slid in a second.

“You’d look so lovely with Barrie’s cock in your mouth, wouldn’t you, sötnos? You have beautiful lips. I’d love to see them work for something rather than giving us attitude,” Gabe teased, pulling Tyson to him for a deep, searching kiss. “You know how to snap, yes?”

Tyson demonstrated and Gabe kissed his fingers lightly.

“Good,” his captain said. “If your mouth is occupied and you need to safe word, you snap. Repeat that back to me, sötnos?”

“Snap if I need to safe word while there’s a dick in my mouth,” Tyson smirked. Gabe rewarded his attitude by seeking out and pressing down on his prostate.

Tyson yelped and as soon as the pressure was there it was gone and he _wanted it back_. He pushed back down against Gabe’s fingers, insistent, but Gabe just tutted admonishingly.

Thankfully, Barrie was there, kneeling on the bed beside Gabe. His cock wasn’t very long, but it was nice and thick. A perfect mouthful. Tyson smirked, bent over, and immediately, completely swallowed him down. Barrie cursed above him, and Tyson felt Barrie’s hand hovering near his head, so he reached up, and encouraged Barrie to get a grip on his hair. He knew Barrie wouldn’t go too far, that he’d be more gentle. Tyson could trust him with it. He hollowed out his cheeks and was rewarded with Barrie’s fingers tightening.

“Jesus christ that’s fuckin hot,” Tyson heard Barberio say, and more than a few zippers sounded.

Barrie was rocking into Tyson’s mouth and Gabe had finally added a third finger and, when Tyson finally pulled away for a breath, he glanced up at Barrie. Barrie looked down and took his hand from Tyson’s hair to rest it on his cheek.

“When you’re close,” Tyson said to Barrie. “Tell me. Want you to cum on my face, Barrie.”

“Fuck. Yeah. Okay,” Barrie agreed as Tyson brought his lips around Barrie’s cock again. He wasn’t deepthroating him again, instead focusing his energy on the head. He could tell Barrie’s cock was maddeningly sensitive. He was the same way.

He chuckled a bit around Barrie’s cock. Must be a Tyson thing.

He balanced on one arm, pushing back again against Gabe’s fingers while he sucked Barrie’s cock. It felt good, like all his senses were on fire. Like he was all keyed up and every cell in his body working toward overwhelming release.

“Sötnos,” Gabe said under him. “You ready for my cock?”

At the same moment, Barrie pulled his cock out from between Tyson’s lips, hand circling around his cock. “Josty,” he breathed. “Can I-?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Tyson said, to both of them. “Yes.”

Barrie was fisting furiously at his cock while Gabe guided Tyson down. As Gabe’s cock stretched and filled Tyson, hot ropes of cum splashed across his face and chest.

Barrie leaned down to kiss Tyson just as he’d fully settled on Gabe’s cock. “Happy birthday, bud,” he said fondly and started to move away.

Tyson reached out and grabbed for him. “Stay. Please, just… while I-” he cut off and started to slowly ride Gabe’s cock, his body getting used to Gabe’s above-average size.

“Yeah. Of course,” Barrie said, moving to straddle Gabe’s thighs behind Tyson, letting Tyson lean back on him like he had earlier and it was just what Tyson needed.

Barrie mouthed at Tyson’s neck and shoulder, providing a steady balance behind him while he rode Gabe’s cock, streams of praise coming from both of their mouths at Tyson and Tyson felt like he was blushing all over.

“Tys, you gotta-” Gabe started after a few minutes, and it took Tyson a moment to realize he was talking to Barrie, because Barrie moved back and out of the way so Gabe could bend his knees, anchoring his heels on the bed and meeting Tyson, thrusting up into him faster, harder. But Tyson’s thighs were starting to shake.

Gabe and Barrie worked together to get Tyson on all fours and Gabe positioned behind him, practically holding Tyson up by the hips as he fucked into him wildly. It wasn’t long before he slammed home and held himself there, murmuring nonsense in Swedish. Tyson dared to crane his neck and look behind him and Gabe was still there, leaning back against Barrie like Tyson had earlier. There was a dark mark on Gabe’s pale skin from Barrie and it briefly crossed Tyson’s mind that maybe this wasn’t the first time the two of them had done this together.

If Tyson thought he’d get even a second after Gabe to catch his breath he was wrong. As soon as Gabe had pulled out, Mikko was there, stroking his cock, already lubed up. He was uncut, like Gabe was. His cock was a little longer, a little thinner, curved and he wanted it inside of him immediately.

He got his wish, Mikko slid into him before any of Gabe’s cum even had the opportunity to leak out of him and the thought of that alone had Tyson keening and pushing back against him hard. Mikko obviously wanted to start slow, though, bending over Tyson’s back and mouthing at his shoulder while he slowly rocked his hips into Tyson’s. The head of his cock was lightly brushing Tyson’s prostate every so often and it was driving him _mad_. He felt the smirk against his back and knew, he just knew, that Mikko was fully aware exactly what he was doing to him.

“Rants,” Tyson breathed. “Please…”

“Shh, Josty,” Mikko said, nuzzling against the back of Tyson’s neck. “Want to take my time, don’t want to tire you out before everyone has a turn, yes?”

But Mikko’s plan didn’t last very long, because it wasn’t even ten minutes before Mikko was spilling inside of him with a roar. Tyson’s legs were positively quaking and someone helped gently lower him to the bed while Mikko pulled out and kissed his way across Tyson’s shoulders, up his neck, and turned his head to kiss him. It was sloppy, an awkward angle, but nonetheless sweet and earnest. “Happy Birthday, Josty.”

The person behind him had put a pillow under Tyson’s hips and his cock was still hard against the silk pillowcase. A brief thought crossed his mind that they’d be making a complete mess of this bed and he needed to remember to tip the cleaning staff really well, but that thought was gone as soon as it came.

And then hands spread his cheeks and then, a tongue. From just behind his balls and all the way up, past his hole. Tyson lazily turned his head to the side and saw Barberio leaning against the wall next to Colin, palming his cock through his boxer-briefs, so it must be-

“Nate!” Tyson cried out as the tongue dipped into his hole, then lapped at it, like he was trying to lick and suck Gabe and Mikko’s cum from him. Tyson’s hands fisted in the sheets and he squirmed, wishing for more friction against the silk pillow trapping his cock against his body. “Fuck- Nate…”

“It’s a lot, huh?” EJ said, settling on the bed next to Tyson. He untangled Tyson’s fingers from the sheets and held his hand. “He’s damn good at that. You’re in for a treat, Tyson.”

EJ’s hands pushed the sweaty hair off of Tyson’s forehead and Tyson squeezed EJ’s hand lightly in thanks even as Nate did some sort of swirly thing with his tongue that had Tyson’s mind going completely blank for a few seconds.

“You know, he can get off doing this. Usually takes some time but he can even do it untouched,” EJ said to Tyson, casually, like he was talking over coffee, not watching Tyson get his ass expertly eaten out by arguably the best player in Colorado, and maybe even the entire league. “Not this time, though. He can’t help it. He’s been fucking his hand since he got his mouth on you, and who wouldn’t? With that ass of yours? I’m not usually one for eating ass, but you make it real tempting, Tyson. Real, _real_ tempting.”

EJ’s dirty talk was really doing something for Tyson and he writhed against the bed, whimpering when Nate’s tongue was suddenly gone. He twisted as much as he could to glare and express his displeasure, but one look at Nate’s face and his hand working his cock, he knew why. He untangled his hand from EJ’s, reached back, spread his cheeks apart.

“If you can’t come _in_ my ass, at least come _on_ -” Tyson didn’t even get a chance to finish before Nate’s release was splashing across his hole, some getting on his fingers. He pulled them back up to lick them clean, locking eyes with EJ.

“You next, please,” Tyson said when the last of Nate’s cum was cleaned from his fingers. He expected some sort of argument, or at least a chirp from EJ, but the man’s eyes were dark and wanting. He stood and that’s when Tyson focused in on his cock.

He was big. Long _and_ thick and definitely more intimidating than when Tyson saw him soft in the locker room. And he was practically salivating to have that inside of him and _now_.

“Do you want me to-” EJ asked as he started lubing up his cock.

“EJ, if you don’t get inside of me now I’m gonna-” Tyson let off on a cry as EJ listened and slid into him slowly, taking his time, letting Tyson stretch around him.

“Fuck- I can feel-” EJ breathed above him. “And you’re still so fucking _tight_.”

“Maybe you’re just fucking huge,” Tyson sighed, pushing back against EJ, encouraging him to hurry the fuck up.

EJ squeezed Tyson’s hip in warning. “You complaining?”

“ _Fuck no_ ,” Tyson said, trying to control his breathing when EJ was finally fully inside of him. He felt gloriously stretched, and a combination of lube and cum was running down his thigh as EJ picked up a pretty fast pace the moment he believed Tyson was adjusted.

The thing about EJ, Tyson quickly learned, is that he was just as much a surprise in bed as he was in general. He refused to pick a steady tempo, going from moderate to fast to moderate again, changing the speed, how hard he was fucking Tyson, even the angle sometimes, and Tyson never knew what was coming.

It was _amazing_. Tyson wanted more than anything to just get his hand around his cock, but he knew he’d cum the second he touched himself and he didn’t want to do that yet. There were still a few guys left. He wanted to wait as long as he could.

Even then, it was hard to not even cum completely untouched as EJ fucked into him and, when he spilled into Tyson’s ass, Tys’ legs couldn’t hold him up anymore and he collapsed down against the pillows.

“M’gonna turn you over, okay?” he heard, before gentle hands were helping him onto his back and more pillows shoved under his hips.

“Kerfy,” Tyson smiled fondly, reaching up tiredly to pat his other roommate’s cheek. “You’re here.”

Kerf huffed a little laugh. “Yeah, Tys. I’m here. And I’m close. Watching that was… wow…”

Tyson preened a little, and tugged Kerfy down into a kiss, slow and lazy. “Want you to come in me, okay?”

“I’m just sayin’ I won’t last-”

“I know. I want you to, Kerf. Please,” Tyson pouted a little. “It’s my birthday.”

Kerfy rolled his eyes a little and bent to kiss Tyson again. “You’re a little brat, you know that?”

Tyson grinned and spread his legs a little wider. Kerf wasn’t nearly as long as EJ but he was thick. Really, really thick. It’d feel good, no matter how long he was inside Tyson.

He lasted longer than Tyson expected, maybe five minutes, immediately falling into a frantic pace, chasing his own release as Tyson’s painfully hard cock bobbed against his abdomen, leaving sticky trails of precum. He wanted to wrap a hand around his cock, but no. He’d wait. He wanted to wait.

As Kerfy pulled out of him, Barberio came in right behind him, using his fingers to push the leaking cum back into Tyson and Tyson groaned in the back of his throat. “Barbs….”

“Yeah, kid. Wanna eat you out first, okay?”

Tyson nodded, looking to the side and blinking a few times before seeing Wilson in the same spot, leaning against the wall beside the open window, lazily stroking what might have been the _prettiest_ cock Tyson had ever seen. It was proportional and the hair around it was trimmed and ginger and it was just a gorgeous cock. Tyson wanted to get his mouth on it, but he didn’t have the energy to sit up at all, so he opted for the next best thing.

“Colin,” Tyson breathed and he watched Wilson blink and stand up properly. “Come over here? Jack off onto my face. Want you to cum on me…”

“Yeah,” Colin breathed, nearly tripping in his hurry to get next to Tyson. “Whatever you want, Tys.”

“Mmmm,” Tyson hummed, glad he could see that beautiful cock up close. “Yay.”

He felt Barberio laugh against his ass before going back to dip his tongue into Tyson’s hole. Tyson couldn’t decide what was better, Barbs’ tongue, or the beard scraping against him. They were both pretty great.

Tyson could tell Colin was getting closer, and it was a wonder to watch, but he broke his gaze for a moment to look down at Barbs. “Barbs, this is amazing but I really want you to fuck me please…”

Barbs paused, and Tyson wondered what he’d said wrong.

Then Barbs stood.

If EJ’s cock was big, then Barberio’s was _huge_. Almost intimidatingly huge.

“Tyson,” Barbs started slowly. “Are you sure-”

“If I wasn’t sure, I would tell you,” Tyson said, the words sounding braver than he felt, but honestly. A cock that big was equal parts scary and inviting. He _had_ to try it. Had to.

Barbs insisted on stretching him with his fingers first, so Tyson drew his attention to Colin’s pretty cock above him. He was aware of Colin watching him, so he wouldn’t exactly have the element of surprise, but he still reached up and ran his nails lightly down Colin’s thighs, reveling in the resulting full-body shiver and the way Colin’s hand moved just a little faster afterwards.

“Are you absolutely-” Barbs started, and Tyson cut him off with a glare.

“I already said if I wasn’t, I’d tell you,” he said, every bit living up to his mouthy reputation, no matter how tired and fucked out his body was.

Barbs slowly, almost painfully so, slid into Tyson, half inch by half inch, taking his time, being so careful with him. It was sweet, but Tyson wanted to really, really feel it. Barbs wasn’t even in all the way when he started slowly, carefully rocking back and forth.

Tyson got up onto shaking elbows to glare again. “Barbs, I swear to god I’m not gonna break.”

Barbs pulled back, and slammed forward.

Tyson’s elbows went out from under him and he fell back against the bed, the wind knocked out of him in a good way. He felt Barbs start to panic and pull out again, but he curled his legs around Barbs’ back. “Don’t you fucking dare,” he said, voice breathy with want.

So Barbs did it again. And again. And a few moments later, Tyson’s back was arched as he came, completely untouched, over his stomach. Which was apparently, according to their murmurings, hot enough to get Colin and Barbs to finish as well.

When Colin was done, he kissed Tyson’s forehead, earnestly wishing him a happy birthday. Then, the bed dipped on his other side and Tyson’s head lolled that way, locking onto JT. He didn’t have the mental energy to math that out. But JT was last, he knew that much. He remembered that.

“Tys, babe, do you still want me to…” JT trailed off, gesturing at Tyson’s softening dick.

“Gabe says use your words,” Tyson said, smirking. He heard a couple of the guys chuckle. Then, he dropped his voice, a little more quiet, just for JT. “You? Yes. Always you.”

JT settled between Tyson’s legs and slowly started fucking him. Though he was oversensitive as fuck, it still felt amazing. Probably because it was JT. Tyson used the last reserves of his energy to reach up and tug JT down so they were chest-to-chest. JT couldn’t fuck him too hard, just a slow rocking, really, but Tyson _needed_ to feel him there.

“Love you, love you, love you, love you.” It took Tyson a few moments to realize that the raw, whispered mantra was coming from _him_. JT’s cheeks were dark and warm and Tyson briefly wished he had those stupid colorblind glasses just to see how pink JT’s blush got.

But he kept saying it.

After all, it was true.

When JT came with a silent shudder and a kiss to Tyson’s neck, Tyson was feeling the pleased exhaustion seep into his bones.

* * *

 

JT and Kerf led (mostly carried) Tyson to the ensuite bathroom. There was a bench in the shower and JT started it up and held Tyson upright while they washed him off. Gabe came in at one time, pressing a cold Gatorade into his hand, and refusing to leave until Tyson had drank the whole thing. It was grape. His favorite.

When they got back to the room, Tyson blinked. The guys had cleaned up, changed the sheets and the pillows, and made the bed for him and his heart warmed. He loved this team.

He fell into bed and had a brief panic as JT didn’t get in beside him. “JT? Comph?” he breathed, trying to muster the energy to sit up.

JT shushed him as he came around the other side of the bed to slide in behind Tyson and Tyson’s body immediately relaxed. “It’s okay, Tys. I’m not going anywhere.”

The breeze was still coming in through the open window as Tyson relaxed back into JT. “I meant it, y’know,” he eventually said.

“Hmm?” JT said, but Tyson knew him better than that. Aiming for casual when he really was nervous was JT’s thing.

“Love you,” Tyson repeated, smiling into his pillow as JT’s arm tightened around his middle. “You did all this for me. Best birthday ever. Love you.”

He felt JT kiss the back of his shoulder and Tyson thought it couldn’t get any better than this. Until JT spoke again.

“Love you, too, babe.”

 


End file.
